Piglet Power
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: One-shot. Cute/Fluff. As Rosita and Norman expect another litter of piglets, raising the number up to thirty kids, they reflect on how far their love has come, and the first memories they made when expecting their first twenty-five kids.


**Hey, guys. I'm back with another new fanfic. This one is my first Sing fanfic, ever. This one is a cute/fluff one-shot, taking place after the movie. It's about Rosita, the pig mother of over 25 kids, soon to be 30. Did I mention Rosita is one of my favorite characters, next to Johnny, Ash, Buster, Gunter, Eddie, and Meena? Welp, I hope you guys enjoy.**

Today was another good day in Sing City. Well, besides the fact that it was snowing. But, today was the last day of winter, and tomorrow would be the first day of spring. So, everyone didn't pay no mind.

In Rosita's apartment home, all twenty-five piglets were out playing in the snow. Some of the piglets were having snowball fights, others built snow forts, some made snow angels, and others were building snow-pigs.

Rosita was able to watch her kids from inside the house, through the sliding glass door of the lobby. There was a lit fireplace, adding a hearty warmth to the place. Rosita was seated on the couch, slowly sipping her hot chocolate, so not to burn her tongue. Rosita's face lit up with surprise, but then turned to a warm smile, as she looked down.

Dressed in her favorite green sweater, Rosita's abdomen had grown, with her next litter of baby piglets. One of her babies kicked inside her stomach, as she placed a gentle hoof on the spot where her future piglet moved. Sighing contently, she mind drifted to when she first discovered she was to be a mother to her first ten piglets...

...

 _Rosita was anxious, sitting in the waiting room. Lately, she been getting stomach pains, for a while. So, she had to get it checked out._

 _"Mrs. Rosita, the doctor will see you, now." called a duck nurse._

 _One check-up later, the doctor, a beaver, came back with his clipboard._

 _"Well, doctor? Is it serious?" Rosita asked, nervously._

 _"If you mean by seriously good, then yes." said the doctor._

 _"Good?" Rosita said, confused._

 _"The stomach pains are normal for a new mother. Congratulations, miss. You're with child, well children. Not sure how many, but we'll see soon." said the doctor._

 _Rosita was speechless for a second, then grinned, and hugged the doctor, thanking him for the news. Rosita burst out the hospital room, twirled around, and slid on her knees._

 _"I'M GONNA BE A MOMMY!" Rosita cried, happily._

 _"Nice to know somebody here is gonna be!" cried a bitter, lonely old crocodile._

 _..._

 _Rosita hadn't been able to sit down, until Norman came home from work._

 _"Hey, honey. How was your day? You feeling any better?" said Norman._

 _"Never better, honey! Well, you are not going to believe what happened to me, today!" said Rosita. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Norman spat out the pie he started eating. "Come again, honey?!"  
_

 _"Yes, Norman. We're gonna be parents." said Rosita._

 _"Oh, Rosita." Norman smiled, and kissed Rosita, passionately._

 _"Oh, Norman. I haven't had a kiss like that, since high school." said Rosita._

 _"Ah, I've been saving that for a joyous occasion like this, hon." said Norman. "I was always the romantic back in high school."_

 _"I think that was me, hon. I was the one who got you to love me." said Rosita._

 _"True, but I was the one who felt love at first sight at you, even if I was too nervous to work up the courage to share my true feelings to you. That's the true difference." said Norman._

 _"Oh, Norm." said Rosita, kissing him again._

 _..._

 _Many months past, and the day when the piglets would come was just around the corner. One night, Norman awoke to find Rosita not in the bed. Norman got up to look for her, and found her on the couch. She was in her night clothes, cradling her nine-month belly, and smiling warmly._

 _"Are you okay, hon?" asked Norman._

 _"Oh, yes. Sorry if I worried you. The babies have been kicking nonstop." said Rosita. "They still are. Well, one of them is. Wanna feel?"_

 _"You sure?" asked Norman._

 _"Of course. You're the daddy, after all." said Rosita._

 _Lifting her shirt up, Norman felt a set of tiny kicks, bumping against Rosita's stomach._

 _"I think I'm gonna name this one Casper, after my dad. My old man had a lot of energy when he was young." said Rosita._

 _"I don't know how you do it, honey. Having all these kids growing in you." said Norman._

 _"It feels like I swallowed a whole city full of mice, if I'm honest. Despite the fact I'm no predator." said Rosita, pulling her shirt down. "But, when I feel them kick, it lets me know they're alive. They're a part of me, us."_

 _"Still, a whole litter of ten piglets on our first try? What were the odds of that?" Norman chuckled._

 _"Well, I did come from a big family. I guess it runs in my blood, too." said Rosita._

 _"I was the runt in my litter." said Norman._

 _"Well, I do have a thing for runts." Rosita said, lovingly._

 _That's when Rosita gasped, as she felt something wet._

 _"Rosita, everything okay?" asked Norman. "Is Casper kicking again?"_

 _"Um, Norman? I think Casper, well all the piglets, broke my water." said Rosita._

 _"They're coming?! Oh, boy! Uh, what to do?" Norman stammered, nervously._

 _"Honey, relax. Start the car, and let's get to the hospital." said Rosita._

 _"Right, right. I'll get the car." said Norman. "Wait, Rosita? Have you seen my car keys?"_

...

"Rosita? I'm home!"

Rosita turned to see Norman walk in, and towards the couch. Rosita kissed her husband, as he sat down next to her, on the couch.

"Hey, how was work, honey?" she asked.

"Oh, great. A lot better than most days, hon." said Norman.

"Oh, that's great to hear." said Rosita.

"Where the kids? Outside?" asked Norman.

"Yep. Keeping an eye on them, out there." Rosita said, pointing to where she could see the kids playing in the snow, through the sliding glass door.

"How are the babies?" asked Norman.

Rosita laid a hoof on her stomach. "Oh, one of them just kicked about a minute ago."

Norman placed his hoof over hers. "I still don't know how you do it all, hon. But, that just means I fell in love with the right girl."

"Oh, Norm." Rosita said, as she and Norman rubbed noses. "Y'know, I was just remembering about how we were first expecting Casper, Carrie, Leo, Rory, Micky, Carla, Avery, Iggy, Gail, and Moe."

"How many are we having the doctor said, this time?" asked Norman.

"Just five." said Rosita. "After that, no more kids. At least, not for a while, anyway."

"Rosita, no offense, but you're a pig. Not a rabbit." said Norman, jokingly.

"If I were a rabbit, we wouldn't have 30 kids, we'd have 300 kids." Rosita chuckled, seeing Norman's face turn pale. "Oh, Norm. I'm only- Oh!"

"Rosita?" Norm noticed his wife's change in mood.

"Um, Norman? I think's time, again." said Rosita, cradling her stomach.

"Okay, I'll get the kids, the car, and then we'll get to the hospital." said Norman.

"It's snowing out, so don't drive too fast." said Rosita, as Norman helped her to her feet.

"But, hon. We gotta get you to where the babies can be born. We can't have them in the car." said Norman.

"When it comes to our family's safety, better safe then sorry." Rosita reasoned.

"True, dear." said Norman.

A minute or two later, the van was packed, and Norman drove to the hospital. Rosita calmed herself down, by getting herself lost in another memory...

...

 _"Honey, you seen my car keys?" Norman called._

 _"Ssh. Hon, I just tucked in the kids for a nap." Rosita whispered._

 _"Oh, sorry." Norman whispered._

 _"Right here, hon." Rosita said, handing Norm's keys._

 _"Thank you." Norman said, kissing Rosita on the cheek. "You sure you'll be okay, today?"_

 _"I'll be fine, sweetie. I'll call you in case anything changes." said Rosita. "Have a good day."_

 _"Okay, hon. You too, and take it easy."_

 _As Norman left, Rosita sat down on the couch. She hoped to catch at least five minutes rest, before the babies woke her up, and called for her, again. By this time, she was nine months along with her second litter, with ten more piglets._

 _"Two litters, ten kids each. That's gotta be a new record." Rosita chuckled to herself._

 _Rosita reached for her headphones, and she listened to the song by Nana Noodleman, 'Golden Slumbers'. It was always her favorite, growing up as a teenager. Rosita placed her headphones gently between her enlarged stomach, letting the music ease the rambunctious kicking from her growing babies, inside her._

 _"Y'know, when I was in school, I wanted to be a singer. I've still got a great voice. I would've been a star, but my heart fell for the valedictorian of my class, who would later become your dad. Funny how life works out, huh?" Rosita said to her unborn piglets, one of them kicked in response._

 _"Well, even a mom can still dream, can't she?" said Rosita. "Whatever you kids dream about, just know I'll be right there to support you. All of you. Oh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to start planning names early. Let's see. How about Perry, Nelson, Hannah, Tess, Kelly, George, Andy, Freddy, Zoe, and Judy?"_

 _Rosita was met with a set of tiny kicks from the piglet she named Freddy. "I'll take that as a yes." she said._

 _Rosita's five minutes of bliss ended when Casper cried for her, again..._

...

"Mrs. Rosita? Are you feeling okay?"

Rosita shook herself out of her memory, as she was in a hospital gown, and in a hospital bed, with a stork doctor standing next to her.

"Oh, yes. I was lost in thought, doctor." said Rosita.

"Okay, well, everything seems to check out in order. I think the babies are ready to come out, now. You ready, mom?" said the doctor.

"I've only done this three times, with five to ten other kids, so I think I'll breeze right this." said Rosita, until a wave of pain washed over her, from her stomach.

Outside in the hall, the kids were all asleep, from all the energy they burned off, while Norman was awake, tensed for the safety for his wife, and his next litter of children. Looking up, Norman saw the gang had all showed up to be there for Rosita's family. There was Gunter, who Rosita asked to be the godfather of her next litter. Then came Johnny, Ash, Meena, Ms. Crawly, and Buster.

"Yo, yo, yo, Norm, buddy!" said Gunter. "How is Rosita? The babies hear yet, yeah?"

"She's still in there. She's a tough pig, my Rosita." said Norman. "Still, I can't shake this feeling I have in my gut. Every time we're expecting kids, I'm worried it puts a strain on her."

"Ah, Norman. Your Rosita has got more in her than anyone knows. Raising twenty-five kids, well thirty soon, any parent would crack. But you two, you're like an inspiration to all pig families." said Buster.

"Thanks, Mr. Moon." said Norman.

"Just be glad you guys aren't bunnies. Once they have one litter, then they waste no time preparing for the next one. They'll take over the world, one of these days." Ash joked.

"I always wondered, how many piglets can a mom pig have?" said Meena.

"About ten a litter. We're having five, like our last litter, with Joey, Nick, Molly, Peter, and Clementine." said Norman.

...

 _"Okay, Mrs. Rosita. Let's see how many we're having today." said a crane doctor._

 _Rosita and Norman were taking their ultrasound, with Rosita overdue by ten months. The babies won't arrive until the eleventh month, according to the doctor. The doctor scanned Rosita's stomach, and found five piglets._

 _"Well, congrats. You've got three boys, and two girls." he said._

 _Rosita had seen this twice, but looking at her future children on the monitor, it never failed to tear her up. She was hoping for ten more, but five was plenty, for the sake of her husband's sanity._

 _On their way back home, Norman insisted on taking Rosita to someplace special real quick. Rosita didn't want to leave the kids for too long, having left Rosita's parents babysit them. Norman parked right in front of the their high school football field. It was deserted, as school was out, and practice was over._

 _"Norman, what are we doing here?" asked Rosita._

 _"Just thought we'd take in a whiff of that beautiful scent of nostalgia." said Norman._

 _The two sat down on the lower bleacher, watching the sunset, as it's orange glow cast over the grass of the football field._

 _"Ah, Norm. you still remember when we first met? I was the most unpopular of the cheerleaders. But, I didn't care. I still had fun. You were on the top bleacher, right?" asked Rosita._

 _"Yep. Fries in one hand, and a soda in the other, and those dorky, nerd glasses on my face. I thought I had zero chance of ever getting you to be mine. Then, we bumped into each other after the game, you dropped your pompom, and it rolled underneath a parked car. You couldn't reach it, but I was able to. Then, when we touched hoofs..." Norman sighed._

 _"It lit a spark." said Rosita, snuggling into Norman's shoulder with her left arm, while cradling her abdomen with her right._

 _"Life is good, eh, Rosita?" asked Norman._

 _"It sure is, hon. It sure is." said Rosita, sighing deeply._

...

Norman sighed, as his mind returned from the memory.

"Me and Rosita had a great thing going. But, somewhere down the line, I just let other things get in the way of my focus on that. It wasn't until the show at the theater that helped remind me of what I loved about that girl." said Norman.

"Ah, Norm. Rosita has a big heart, full on love, forgiveness, and all romantic smooch-smooch stuff. Even if you forgot, she'll do all the remembering for ya, yeah?" said Gunter.

"Thanks, buddy." said Norman.

"Mr. Norman? Your wife will see you now." said a nurse, a raccoon.

Walking inside, Norman, the kids, and the whole gang saw Rosita, exhausted but happy, as she cradled five newborn piglets in her arms.

"They look beautiful, hon. So do you." Norman said, kissing Rosita's forehead.

"So mommy, do they have names yet?" asked Casper.

"Well, if it's okay with you guys, I would like to name them after you." Rosita said to the gang. "Is naming them Johnny, Ash, Meena, Gunter, and Buster okay with you? It's just, after everything that we've all been through last year, we've gotten close as a family. Haven't we?"

"Rosita, I think I speak for everyone here when I say, we'd be honored to have your kids named after us. Plus, it's true. We are kind of like a family, aren't we?" said Buster, with the others definitely agreeing.

As the others took turns holding the newborn piglets, Rosita leaned back to rest, with her Norman by her side.

"I love ya, hon. I ain't gonna forget that anytime soon." Norman whispered.

"I don't know how you do it, hon. Knowing how to always say the sweetest things." Rosita said, rubbing noses with Norman.

Despite the cold chill from the weather outside that day, there was still warmth to be found, in the heart of it all. The warmth of a family, together on the most joyous of occasions.

 **Well, guys. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll probably do more Sing fanfics in the future, for sure. Also, the names featured for her last litter of piglets, Joey, Nick, Peter, Molly, Judy, and Clementine, are OC names. It is said in the wiki that 20 of the piglets' names are mentioned, I counted 19.**

 **Anyhow, next fanfic will probably another Zootopia fanfic (crossover or not), or the sequel to a fanfic that I've been neglecting to get to for a long while, now. Or, maybe I'll do them both, one chapter at a time. (Probably the third one). I won't say what that is yet, it'll be a surprise.**

 **I own nothing, nor the song titled 'Golden Slumbers', except a few OC's, and a few OC names. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more fanfic, right here.**


End file.
